


Honey, I’m Home

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, IKEA, I’m not good a tagging but you get the idea, M/M, Shopping, thorbruce is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: New Avengers means new rooms to be built in Avengers Tower. New rooms means new furniture and accessories need to be bought. The original six Avengers go on a shopping trip to IKEA to buy these new things for their new members.





	Honey, I’m Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic posted here so sorry if it’s bad. I went to IKEA recently and got inspired. This IKEA is based off the one in Dublin so if the layout isn’t the same as the one you go to don’t hate me thanks. 
> 
> I also make Twitter aus (my account is ripavengers) so be sure to check them out after you’ve read this. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this cute mess.

Tony hated waking up early. He was always up until the early hours of the morning anyway so waking up early really wasn’t ideal for him. But alas, a soft voice was whispering into his ear telling him it’s time to get up. A callous hand rubbing on the bare of his back as a calming gesture. 

Tony grumbled and begrudgingly began to wake, turning over in his bed as he did so. He opened his eyes to see the ocean staring back at him. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Steve said quietly while smiling. 

Tony mumbled a response and Steve just laughed. His boyfriend truly was the most ridiculous person he had ever met. Being with Tony for three years helped Steve get used to his antics. 

“You need to get up, the team is going to IKEA to help furnish the new rooms you built.”

As the Avengers grows, more new members start to live in the compound with them. Which means new bedrooms and other facilities need to be built, and now furnished. The original members always enjoy going out together to choose the items for each room. 

“You know I love our team trips to IKEA but it’s too damn early for this shit darling.”

Darling. 

One of Tony’s many nicknames for Steve, it still made him blush. Steve adores Tony’s silly names for him and often throws them back to Tony. The team hates it of course, Steve and Tony being all cute and loving towards each other. They’re not the only relationship on the team of course but they’re the most sickening to watch. 

“I know it’s early sweetie but we want to get there before the influx of people arrive. Less chance of us, and more specifically you, getting recognised and less time standing in line.”

Steve, ever the man of reason. Tony knew he was right but that didn’t make him any more happy. 

Tony began to literally crawl out of the bed and trail into their bathroom. 

Their bathroom. 

Tony still isn’t used to living with and sharing everything with Steve and it’s been two years since Steve moved into Tony’s room. Tony naturally remodelled the whole room for Steve’s liking but all Steve wanted was Tony, and maybe an art easel. 

Steve had his own art room though, Tony built it as a surprise before he and Steve were even dating. Steve was reluctant to accept it at first but he eventually agreed to use it after plenty of begging from Tony. 

Steve was already dressed and ready to go but after much whining from Tony he got into the shower with him. Tony was never fully awake this early in the morning, especially without coffee, so Steve ended up washing him. Steve drew the line at shower sex because they really had to get going, saying no to Tony was never easy and saying no to sex was even harder but Steve loved the team IKEA trips and he knows that Tony does too. 

The two head downstairs to see the team waiting for them there. Somebody, most likely Steve, had made Tony a bagel so he could eat it on the way to the store. 

It was Tuesday and it was early so hardly anybody was there, perfect for the team. The six of them trickle out of the car and move towards the entrance, raring to go. 

IKEA made the team turn into kids so as soon as they step to the door they all start running, dispersing into teams of two. Thor went with Bruce, an excited puppy paired with his exasperated boyfriend. Clint and Natasha leave together, a dangerous pair who end up fighting with the weirdest of utensils. Lastly Steve and Tony walk around browsing together, both lighting up when seeing something beautiful that would look wonderful in their own room, not really finding things for the rooms the need to decorate. Each pair was tasked with certain items to find; Thor and Bruce were to choose suitable furniture for each new room, Clint and Natasha were to find accessories that go with the colour scheme of each room respectively, and Steve and Tony get to choose other little bits and bobs that make a room liveable and homely. 

Steve and Tony hold hands as they stroll through all the showrooms. Seeing Tony beam happily at different objects always brought joy to Steve’s life as Tony rarely gets to enjoy the simple thing in life, Tony acting childlike and getting excited over stupid little things was the highlight of Steve’s day, week, month, year, life. 

Steve was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a crash. He looked over to the sound and saw Thor running away and Bruce apologising to the worker who was attracted to their position by the mess Thor made. 

Steve shook his head and smiled, his team were a mess but they were family nonetheless. Of course the new members were fantastic and he loved them dearly but there’s something special about his original Avenger teammates that makes his heart warm. 

Tony tugs on Steve’s hand, moving them to the next room. It was a blue and red sitting room with an American flag blanket hanging off the back of the white couch. A red lamp was sitting on a blue four legged side table, a lack, Steve notes the name of it in his head as he reads the label. The room screamed Captain America and he knew Tony would want to copy it, just to annoy Steve. 

“Tony we’re not getting any of this,” Steve sighed. 

Tony just smiled innocently, “Of course we’re not dear, that would really annoy you and we can’t have that.”

Steve didn’t believe him for a second but he let it go. Even if there was a red and gold themed room Steve couldn’t copy it because Tony would love that. 

•

After spending an abundance of time in the living room area the team move into the bedrooms. Thor and Bruce are laying side by side on a display double bed looking disgustingly adorable. Bruce’s head is nuzzled into Thor’s shoulder, Thor’s arms wrapped around him protectively. They look calm, relaxed, normal. 

Tony takes a quick picture of them before shouting over at them, “If you like this bed we can get it for you.”

“The bed we have at home is perfectly fine Tones, I’m just tired is all,” Bruce responds quietly, a yawn following his sentence. 

“We’ve barely been here thirty minutes,” Clint calls over from the top of a bunk bed, which you’re not supposed to be on as there’s plastic covering the ladder.

“Certain activities kept him up all night,” Natasha teased. 

Bruce blushed at that, Thor looked proud. 

Steve is in a display room staring at a picture of the Brooklyn skyline, it gives him a feeling of melancholy. It brings back the memory of simpler times.

Tony strolls over to him and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“You’re looking very pensive right now, love. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Tony whispers to Steve. 

“I miss home.”

Tony understands, not the part about missing home because he couldn’t wait to get out of his first home. That wasn’t a home, that was just an empty house. Plenty of people worked there and plenty of people passed through but nobody was ever really there. Steve is a man out of time, still adjusting to this new life, this new world. Tony never really had a home to miss but now he has the avengers, he has Steve. Now he has a home. 

Steve shakes his head and puts a smile on his face. He turns to Tony, “Can we get this?”

Tony nods his head yes, Steve could get anything he wants. 

•

The kitchens were next. This could potentially be dangerous, it varies from trip to trip. 

“I don’t think we need anything from here,” Tony said, eyeing Clint and Natasha. 

The group walked through this area with no mishaps from the two assassin spies, knives can be very deadly weapons after all. 

•

The team arrived at the Children’s section. They usually get some kids toys as a joke for new members as they’re the “babies” of the group. 

At the entrance is an array of teddy bears, ranging from crocodiles to wolves to ladybugs. The team take one for each new member who recently joined the Avengers. 

“These wall lights are actually kind of cool,” Clint remarked after spotting the lights. They had clouds, flowers, stars, and balloons. 

“The stars would look nice in the movie room,” Tony agreed. He looked at the name tag, smila stjärna it was called. 

The rest of the team kept on walking but Tony held Steve back.

“Steve, everything here has made me realise that I want a kid.”

Steve looked shocked to say the least. 

“I know this seems sudden but the thought has been on my mind for awhile. I’ve always wanted children but I could never trust myself. I was a playboy alcoholic. What if I turned out like Howard? But being with you has made me a better person and I know you would be a great dad.”

“Tony, I don’t even know what to say. I love you so much and of course I would love to have kids with you. But this is a big commitment, are you sure?”

Tony didn’t even have to think of his answer. 

“Of course I’m sure, this is the most certain I’ve ever been in my life.”

Steve went over to hug Tony, he started stroking his hair.

“Okay, if this is what you want then we’ll do it,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair. 

Tony sighed contently, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve replied, breaking away from Tony to grab his hand and continue walking. 

•

The team grabbed some cinnamon rolls from the restaurant and made their way down the stairs to the accessories and warehouse. 

The aroma of candles filled their nostrils and that’s where they headed first. Steve, Bruce, and Natasha all loved candles, they were a great calming tool. Three of every candle was chosen and Tony knew that his bedroom was about to be smelling of all kinds of wonderful scents. 

The team also picked up some napkins, towels, plates, and pictures frames. The tower was filled with pictures of the team, members new and old. There was some of them in battle, of them lounging around the tower (courtesy of Jarvis), and of them at special galas and events. 

Tony wanted some of the fake plants to make the tower look nice. He knew real plants would just wither and die from lack of water, everyone would forget to water them. 

•

They reach the warehouse and split up. Looking at their sheets for reference codes of the furniture chosen, they began to scour the aisles for the items. 

Everyone meets up at the checkouts and begins to unload all of their items. The cashier sighed before starting to scan everything. 

Thor and Clint run over to the food area, a few bags of Daim bars are added to the belt. 

Tony is left to pay for everything and he gives a big tip to the cashier, a sign of thanks for having to deal with them and their heavy shopping list. 

Everything is piled into the big truck they brought with them. As it drives away, the Avengers all jump into their car to follow it to the Tower. 

•

Everything is unloaded and everyone gets to work. Every member of the Avengers get to join in on assembling the furniture. Call it a team bonding exercise if you will. 

Shouting, cursing, frustration. The best heroes in the world can’t even put together a wardrobe and shelving unit from IKEA. 

It takes a few hours but everything eventually gets assembled and put into the correct rooms. 

Tony walks into Steve and his’ room looking for Steve only to find tea light candles arranged in the shape of a heart on their bed. Steve comes out of their bathroom with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Steve this is beautiful,” Tony exclaims, walking over to kiss his lover. 

“Tony, just like you’ve been thinking about having kids, there’s something I’ve been thinking about.”

Tony looked worried, what could Steve possibly be thinking about? Was this loving gesture all a trick to get Tony to trust Steve so Steve could throw a breakup in his face?

Steve sees Tony’s face and reassured him, “It’s nothing bad sweetheart, well I hope it isn’t.”

Steve looks nervous, “Tony you know how much I love you, and this is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now. I could never find the right time or place to do this. You deserve the best but nothing was ever good enough. Then you brought up us having kids and I thought ‘well there’s no better time to do this than now’ so here it goes.”

Tony hung onto every word that Steve said, he loved Steve so much. He never had much love in his life and at first he wasn’t sure if Steve even loved him, or just loved his money like everyone else. But Steve isn’t like that, he didn’t even like Tony at first. Nobody thought two hot headed superheroes dating would be a good idea but here they are, defying the odds. 

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Now it was Tony’s turn to be shocked. 

Steve got down on one knee, “Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Tony just stood there, still shocked. Steve began to worry, were his words not enough? Did Tony not want to marry him? But all of those thoughts flew out the window when Tony got down to Steve’s level and kissed him. 

A smile began to play on Steve’s lips through the kiss. 

“Yes, I will marry you Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony mumbled into their lips. 

When Steve had said he missed his home earlier he forgot about how he made a new home. Tony was his home.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You, you’re my home. You’re the best thing to happen to me. I love you.”

Tony was close to tears, Steve always knew the best words to say. 

“You know what they say, home is where the heart is,” Steve smiled.

“That’s true, except I don’t exactly have a heart,” Tony replied cheekily. 

Steve sighed and Tony kissed him. 

“I love you Steve, to infinity and beyond.”

“That’s a lot.”

Tony frowned, has Steve really never seen Toy Story?

“Come on, we're going to watch Toy Story because there’s no way that reference would’ve gone over your head if you’ve seen it.”

“Tony I was thinking we could do something else instead,” Steve said suggestively, his voice getting deeper. 

Tony thought about it, sex or Toy Story?

“Steve, you haven’t seen Toy Story and I don’t think I can have sex with you until you have.”

Steve fake gasped, “Tony it’s just a kids movie.”

Tony looked offended, “Be careful mister, sex is about to come off the table completely. You’re going to have to get used to watching kids movies anyway.”

That’s true, Steve almost forgot about how they’re most likely going to have a child soon. 

“Okay, lead to way Tony. Afterwards you’re all mine until tomorrow.”

Tony felt a tingle run through his body, possessive Steve is the best Steve. 

On the way to the movie room all Steve could think of was how he was going to be a husband and a dad really soon. How soon, he wasn’t sure. They could deal with that tomorrow. 

For now, Steve was home.


End file.
